minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly Table
Assembly tables are required to produce late-game items including Redstone Chipsets, Pipe Wires and Gates. They do not directly use power, but need to be partnered with lasers in order to craft items. Note that they can only craft items from the categories listed above, not to be confused with the functionality of the Automatic Crafting Table. Recipe Ingredients: * 6 x Obsidian * 1 x Diamond * 1 x Diamond Gear * 1 x Redstone Dust Produces: 1 x Assembly Table See: Crafting Guide Video Tutorial Usage for the Assembly Table Right clicking on an assembly table will open the GUI. On the left is an area to put crafting materials. When it contains the materials needed to craft an item, the output item will be displayed in the right side. Clicking on items on the right side will mark them for production, clicking again will un-mark them. If multiple items are marked for production, the assembly table will cycle through them. The item being produced will be highlighted in red and any enqueued items will be highlighted in a darker red. Progress towards the item being crafted is displayed in the bar in the center of the GUI. A laser is needed to make the items on the assembly table. There can be no more than 4 blocks of space between the laser and the assembly table. If there are multiple lasers in range of an assembly table, they will all focus on the table. If there are multiple assembly tables in range of a laser, it will alternate between all assembly tables that have an item marked for production. Items produced by the assembly table will pop out into the world. If a chest or transport pipe is adjacent to the assembly table however, produced items will be placed in them. Recipes All these recipes require an Assembly Table with powered Lasers. In the Assembly Table, on the right is the output, and on the left are the materials needed. Conversely, in the recipes listed below outputs are on the left, with required materials on the right. Chipsets * Redstone Chipset <- Redstone * Iron Chipset <- Redstone + Iron Ingot * Gold Chipset <- Redstone + Gold Ingot * Diamond Chipset <- Redstone + Diamond * Pulsating Chipset x2 <- Redstone + Ender Pearl Pipe Wires * Red Pipe Wire x8 <- Redstone + Iron Ingot + Rose Red * Blue Pipe Wire x8 <- Redstone + Iron Ingot + Lapis Lazuli * Green Pipe Wire x8 <- Redstone + Iron Ingot + Cactus Green * Yellow Pipe Wire x8 <- Redstone + Iron Ingot + Dandelion Yellow pau Gates * Gate <- Redstone Chipset & 1 Red Pipe Wire * Iron AND/OR Gate <- Iron Chipset, 1 Red Pipe Wire& Blue Pipe Wire * Gold AND/OR Gate <- Gold Chipset, 1 each Red, Blue, & Green Pipe Wire * Diamond AND/OR Gate <- Diamond Chipset, 1 each Red, Blue, Green, & Yellow Pipe Wire Miscellaneous * Pipe plug x8 <- Structure pipe * Redstone Crystal <- Redstone Block Any gate can be upgraded to an Autarchic Gate with the gate, a redstone Iron chipset, and a pulsating chipset. e.g.: Autarchic Gold OR Gate requires 1 Gold OR gate, 1 redstone Iron chipset, and 1 pulsating chipset. In order to upgrade to an Autartic gate, you must place the gate and a pulsating chipset into an integration table . e.g: Autarchic Gold OR Gate requires 1 Gold OR gate and 1 pulsating chipset. The integration table is not to be confused with an assembly table, they are two separate crafting interfaces. Gallery 2012-04-30 16.50.24.png|Diamond Chipset 2012-04-30 16.50.17.png|Golden Chipset 2012-04-30 16.49.51.png|Iron Chipset 2012-04-30 16.48.45.png|Redstone Chipset Recipe power usage Various items require different amounts of energy for production as follows. Category:Automation Category:Machines Category:Buildcraft 3